


Ice Rink

by joyandlaughter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Marauders' Era, Slow Burn, more to be added i guess, probs more ships later too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyandlaughter/pseuds/joyandlaughter
Summary: The Lions have not had the best track record as a hockey team, but junior James Potter is determined to lead his team to victory. At least he has the support of his friends at his back, who show up every game, until one unfortunate day when none other than Lily Evans make an appearance. As a past figure skater, she naturally dislikes James and any other hockey players, who are smelly, ruin the ice, and take valuable practice time for them. Still...for reasons unexplained, Evans continues to show up to James' games.





	1. Chapter 1

“You look like my grandma!” James heard Sirius shout as an opposing player skated towards the center of the ice rink after the announcer called his name.

James had told him that he didn't need to call people out like that. Sure, this was a hockey game and yes, that sort of thing was usually expected, but it didn't really have the same effect when there were only twenty or so people in the stands. 

At least it was the thought that counted. 

The announcer finished reading through the names of the opposing team, the Badgers, and began listing off James’ fellow teammates. As the center and captain, his name was last. He hung back while watching his fellow Lions skate up to the center and return back to the line.

He told everyone he knew that the Lions were a decent team, though tonight they certainly did look as pitiful as everyone claimed they were. 

“And last, but not least, Junior, James Potter as captain and center!”

This time, James did feel as if the hoots and hollers, all coming from Sirius, were a little more deserved. He waved to the twenty people and the announcer as he skated forward. 

The announcer said a few more final words, then James hunched over with stick in both hands. The referee nodded at him, at the opposing team, then dropped the puck on the ice, officially starting the first period. 

James managed to get the puck first, but he didn't hold it for long. He passed it to Bertram Aubrey, his right wing, who missed the pass and let the Badgers take control. He may have groaned internally, but his face showed nothing but determination as he skated down to his end of the ice rink. 

Unlike Aubrey, Davey Gudgeon was doing his job as the left defense and preventing the Badgers from scoring. Instead of going into the net, the puck slid past Caradoc Dearborn, to Dirk Cresswell, behind the net, then back to James. 

It was a brilliant move if he’d ever seen one, but if they scored nothing in this game then brilliant moves like that wouldn't matter. 

Now with the puck back in James possession, he turned on his skates and went back to the Badger’s side of the rink. Neither Aubrey nor Fabian Prewett was in front of him, and he had an opening. 

He could taste the buzzer already. 

James pulled his stick back once he grew close enough to the Badgers’ net and slammed it against the puck, pushing it even faster against the slick ice. 

It went. 

And went. 

And went. 

But no buzzing of victory was heard.

The opposing goalie had dropped to his knees and caught the puck in his padding. 

It had to only be five minutes into the game, if that, and James already knew it was going to be a long one. 

His face was dripping with sweat as he turned on his skates again, following the Badgers player that took the puck back towards the other end. 

He ignored that fact. James wouldn't admit it, but he knew his team wasn't the best. If he could get them to score at least once during this game, he’d still consider it a win. 

Gudgeon battled against a player trying to slam the puck into the net while Cresswell tried to catch up. The puck flew into the air and the referee blew his whistle. Prewett came over but the Badgers took the puck instead. Aubrey tripped and fell while trying to chase after them again and Cresswell lost his stick when a Badger slammed into him. 

Yeah. If they could score at least one goal it would definitely be a win. 

The referee blew his whistle again, only this time it was James who was up. He nabbed the puck before the Badgers could get it, raced down the rink with Prewett on his left and Aubrey on his right, a badger following each of them close enough. 

They neared the Badger’s net and their goalie was heavily focused and on guard. As James passed the puck to Weasley, the goalie moved to the left, and when Prewett passed it to Aubrey, the goalie moved to the right. 

Prewett circled behind the net and motioned for Aubrey to pass it to him. Before the Badgers could steal it, Prewett hit the puck towards James, who saw an opening in the net. 

The goalie was too slow for James’ strike. The goalie did drop to his knees and stuck his stick out, but the puck slid past him regardless. 

The buzzer rang out across the ice rink as James scored the first goal in the game. The few people in the crowd clapped, his teammates came over and patted him on the back. 

Unfortunately, the following periods, and consequently the rest of the game, didn't go nearly as well. 

James and his team did manage to prevent the Badgers from scoring for the rest of the first period, but they made a come back in the second period and scored three more points in the third period. The final score was four to one Badgers. 

Both teams lined up and shook hands, with James and the other team captain at the very end. He was relieved to get off of the rink and into the changing rooms, avoiding his coach’s gaze the entire time. Gudgeon and Cresswell chatted a bit as James washed the sweat from his body, but the rest of the team remained quiet, even their coach who stood close to the door while the team showered and changed. 

There wasn’t much she could say to them that they hadn't already heard. 

“Away game next week boys,” McGonagall sighed. “At least don’t fail miserably.”

James offered her a hopeful smile as he slung his bag over his shoulder and left the locker room. 

Outside, Remus and Peter were waiting for him by the water fountains. 

“You didn't do too bad this game,” Remus said.

“You actually scored a point, it’s better than last season,” Peter added. 

“Not half bad if I say so myself,” James grinned. “Padfoot in there still?”

“Yeah,” Remus nodded. “Molly, Arthur, Gideon, and a few others.”

“You guys probably made up half the crowd,” James said as he leads the way back to the ice rink. “We don't exactly bring in the numbers.”

The rink was mostly empty, save for some people in the stands talking, a person putting away some equipment and the Zamboni. In the distance, a crowd of people was standing around chatting, and James could see the bright red hair of Molly and Arthur. 

“Hey guys,” James said as he approached them. Along with Molly, Arthur, and Gideon, James also spotted Frank and Alice, Mary MacDonald, Marlene McKinnon, and…

“Moony,” James said under his breath as Remus caught up with him. “Did you invite her?”

Before Remus could reply, Lily Evans pulled her eyes away from Mary, letting them land on James instead, causing any other words he possibly wanted to say to be caught in his throat. 

“Potter,” She said in the same accusatory manner she always did when referring to him. “I didn't know you were a hockey player,”

“I--” James began. 

“He and Sirius have been playing since they were kids,” Frank butt in. 

“Where is Sirius?”

Simultaneously, Frank, Alice, Molly, Arthur, Gideon, and Remus jabbed a finger towards the Zamboni. Sirius sat with his long hair tied back, one hand placed lazily on the wheel and the other on the levers below. He turned a loop to see everyone looking at him, and his neutral face immediately blossomed into a wide grin as he waved at them. 

“Why am I not surprised?” Lily added, almost like she was laughing. 

“I’m glad you decided to come, Lily,” Remus said before James had the chance to say anything. 

“Mary was the one who wanted to come,” She explained. “And I didn't have any plans for tonight so I decided to join her,”

“Oh, James,” Molly looked away from Lily. “Is Fabian on his way?”

“Uh,” Everyone stared at James as he collected his thoughts. “Uh yeah, he shouldn't be too far behind me,”

“Good,” Gideon grinned. “Can't wait to tell him how shit he was tonight,”

“Gideon,” Molly frowned, then playfully shoved her brother’s arm. “Be nice,”

“Is it like this every game?” Lily asked. 

“Sometimes they score two points,” Peter said. 

James looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. 

“At least I know I’m not missing too much,” Lily shrugged. “I’ve never liked hockey players,”

“Isn't that because you used to figure skate?” Mary, who was standing next to Lily, asked. 

“I only skated for a year or two in middle school, but  _ yes, _ ” Lily sighed. “They ruined the ice, took up our practice time, and  _ always _ stunk,”

“I do  _ not _ stink, Evans,” James said. 

“Well, you certainly weren’t doing all that great out on the rink either...” Lily replied

“Fabian!” Molly quickly called before James could say anything. Behind them, Fabian had just opened the door to the ice rink and was trekking up towards them. 

“You were pretty shit out there,” Gideon said as his twin approached, despite Molly’s previous warning. “Are you sure they have you as a left wing and didn't just push you out on the ice?”

“Like you’d do any better,”

“We’ll get ‘em next time,” James assured, clapping Fabian on the back. “We did a bit better this time around than last season.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Out on the ice, Sirius finished with the Zamboni and began taking it back to its compartment. “Hey!” He shouted, his voice echoing across the rink. “Are we still going out for drinks?”

“Everyone still down?” Frank asked. “There’s that nice bar right down from here,”

“I’m the designated driver for tonight,” Remus said. “I’ve got a paper that’s due tomorrow to work on,”

“I’m still going,” Peter nodded. 

“And I could definitely use a drink,” Fabian agreed. 

“What about you, Lily?” Mary asked. 

“Well,” Lily sighed. “I’m not exactly in the mood to hang around stinky hockey players, but…” She looked at Molly and Arthur and Mary and Marlene. “I don't have anything else to do,”

“You’ll come get drinks with us?” James asked. 

“Isn't that what I just said?”

“Looks like we’re all in, then,” Remus smiled. 

“Don't leave without me!” Sirius shouted from where he’d been putting the Zamboni away. 

“We’re not, we’re not,” Remus assured. 

“Good,” Sirius continued. He locked the door behind him, securing the Zamboni until the next day when the ice rink opened again. “Prongs you’re buying the first round since you’re the only one that scored. 

“What?” James demanded. “That’s hardly fair,”

Sirius shrugged. “I don't make the rules. Are we all in then? Even Evans?”

James looked around at them and then nodded. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Perfect. The more the merrier.”

“More like there’s more people to witness your ridiculousness,” Remus muttered. 

“What was that, Lupin?”

“Nothing.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“We’ll meet you guys there, then?” Alice asked. “You can follow us if you don't know where it is,”

“Yeah, Sirius nodded. “We’ll see you there,”


	2. Chapter 2

“Why did you invite Evans?” James asked. “If I wanted her to watch me fail, I would have invited her myself.

Remus, who slid into the driver’s side as Sirus claimed shotgun, simply shrugged. “Because I’m friends with her? And she said she didn’t have any plans this weekend, so I thought it’d be nice if she came out and watched you fail along with the rest of us.”

“I think you’re forgetting, James,” Sirius called from the backseat. “That Moony likes to watch the world burn. And James! I called shotgun!”

“You didn’t get here fast enough,”

“Now I have to sit back here with Peter!”

“Hey,” Peter frowned from behind Remus.

“Be nice or I won’t drive you to get drinks,” Remus said. Siris mumbled something, but remained mostly quiet for the rest of the ride as Remus followed behind Alice and Frank.

The thirteen of them filled up three whole booths, though Peter had to pull up a chair to sit at the table. Sirius made a joke at Molly and Arthur, who were sitting so close they practically only took up once seat, before joining Frank, Fabian, and Gideon at the bar. Both Alice and Molly began chatting. James, who wanted food much more than a drink, ordered a plate of wings from the waiter.

“Hey, Potter!” Someone called from the adjacent booth. James looked behind him to see that both Mary and Marlene were waving him over, a fact that Lily didn’t seem too pleased about.

“You’ve met Marlene, right?” Mary asked as soon as James joined them, much to Lily’s discontent.

“Yeah,” James answered. “I’ve seen you around campus a few times, and I’ve definitely seen you hanging around Mary a lot.

“We’ve been friends since freshman year,” Marlene explained, looking at Mary lovingly. “Though we started dating last year,”

“Well congrats,”

“Thanks,” Marlene beamed. “How do you know Mary and Lily, though?”

“We actually went to highschool together. Me, Mary, Lily, Sirius, Peter, and Remus.”

“The six of you all went to the same college?” Marlene asked, quite impressed with the fact.

“The four of us weren’t exactly planning on going to the same college as Mary and Lily, no, so...I guess that was more of a happy accident. I met Fabian through the hockey team and became friends with his brother, Gideon, their sister, Molly, and her boyfriend, Arthur. You’ve already met Frank and Alice before, right?”

“Yes,” Marlene nodded. “Lily introduced me. But how did you meet them?”

“Sirius had Frank in one of his classes and Remus had Alice in one of his.”

“Y’know, that’s really neat that you’ve got this nice circle of friends like this. How come we haven’t formally met like this before?”

“I’m not the biggest fan of Potter,” Lily said bluntly.

It hurt, but it wasn’t exactly unexpected either. Much to his own dismay, James knew  that Lily didn’t like him.

“In uh...in high school I wasn’t the...nicest guy around,”

“Most people I know were pretty shitty in high school. I’m sure you’re not like that anymore,”

In a low voice, James faintly heard Mary say, “They have a bit of a history,” which, he supposed, was also true. James had not been a great guy. He’d spent way too much time picking on the greasy kid that was Lily’s friend. Even though James’ heart skipped a beat whenever he saw Lily, he couldn’t blame her for not liking him. He may be a much, much different person now, but Lily, understandably, hadn’t spent much time around James since they’d come to college and gone their separate ways.

“Anyway,” Lily cleared her throat. “I’m usually too busy to go to any sports games,  _ especially _ hockey games,”

“I still don’t get why you don’t like hockey players,” Marlene questioned.

“Consider yourself lucky that you don’t have to smell them as they leave the ice and go into the locker room,” Lily shook her head. “Other than smelling, they take up our ice time so we can’t practice as much. They say our picks ruin the ice, but if you’ve ever been in an ice rink after a hockey game or practice, you’d know it’s  _ hockey _ players that ruin the ice,”

“What?” James interjected. “No way. Figure skaters are always messing up the ice with your skates. There’s not nearly enough traction on it after your practice,”

“And there’s  _ way _ too much traction after a hockey game! You practically scrape off the top layer. How are you supposed to get momentum with that?”

“We’re supposed to be quick on our feet as other people move around, we’re not trying to do fancy tricks in front of judges.”

“Oh, I’d like to see you try and do a one-foot axel,”

“It can’t be  _ that _ hard,” James rolled his eyes. “You guys are only in the rink for what, the length of a song or something? Try being out there for twenty minutes!”

“It might only be one song, but those jumps are way more difficult to pull off than chasing a puck around an ice rink,”

“You  _ wish _ you could chase a puck around an ice rink as good as me,”

Lily laughed. “Right, okay, after watching you guys play tonight, I don’t think it’d be that difficult,”

“Okay, okay--” Mary looked between the two of them. “We get it. Hockey players and figure skaters don’t like one another,”

Lily met James’ gaze with a huff, only to roll her eyes and turn her attention back to Mary and Marlene. “Maybe we shouldn’t have come to the game tonight. Next time I have some free time, we’ll have to find something better to do,”

“Aw, come on,” Marlene pouted. “I actually had a pretty good time. We should go to the next game, even if they do suck,” She paused and looked to James. “Sorry, but you guys really aren’t that great. But it’d be fun to keep going to their games. We’d be like their groupies.”

“You really want to go to all of their games?” Lily asked. “You know there’s probably a bunch of other stuff we could do instead of spending an hour and a half freezing our asses off while watching our college’s team lose horribly. Watching paint dry would be more fun,”

“Ouch, Evans,” James rested a hand on his chest as if he was really in pain.

“You say that as if I deflate your ego; we both know you have more than enough self confidence to go around,”

“Does that mean I’ll be seeing you at next week’s game, then?” James asked, pretending to not have heard Lily’s last comment.

“Hopefully,” Marlene beamed.

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Lily scowled.

Overall, James felt satisfied. He’d seen the waiter come back with his plate of wings, so he nodded slightly at Mary, Marlene, and Lily, then returned to his seat next to Remus, who had a pencil sticking out of his mouth as he worked on his paper. Across from Remus sat both Molly and Alice, who seemed to have roped Peter into a conversation about clothing fabrics. James only partially listened, but he was much more interested in the plate of chicken wings in front of him. After a game, this was definitely the tastiest way to get some much needed energy back into his body.

James was halfway through his plate of wings and had become more invested in Alice and Molly’s conversation, which had changed from clothing fabrics to learning how to sew, when Sirius approached. Frank and the twins were still swirling drinks at the bar behind them, but Sirius had evidently brought his own drink over. 

“Don't worry,” Sirius mumbled, suggesting that he’d already had a few drinks before coming over. “I got one for you too,” He winked at James before placing a glass down in front of him. 

“Thanks,” James said. He took a sip and immediately his face tightened as the cool liquid burned the back of his mouth. “Chose this yourself, did you?”

“Ah, come on, it’s not that bad. Now scoot over,” Sirius demanded. The booth was already crowded, but Sirius was a hard person to say no to. Especially tipsy Sirius, who would pose questions in the form of demands. 

James scooted over, nearly falling into Remus’ lap, to make just enough room for half of Sirius’ butt. 

“I saw you and Evans over there,” Sirius beamed. “Bet you’re not mad at Moony for inviting her now,”

“Shut up,” James groaned. 

“Ahh, come on,” Sirius playfully punched him. “You know I’m right,”

“I know you’re annoying,”

“I’m right,”

“You’re annoying.”

“Both of you are annoying,” Remus said. Despite his small frame, he was still hopelessly squished between James and the wall. 

“Shuddup, Moony,” Sirius groaned. “You're tiny. You're fine,”

“You know I’m driving you home, right?”

“Neither of you are any fun,” He hung his head back and moaned. Despite Remus’ grumblings about being squished, Sirius turned to look at James. “But you  _ did  _ talk to Evans.”

James rolled his eyes, not meeting Sirius’ gaze. He took a long drink from the glass before eventually giving in and responding. “Yeah.”

“And?”

“ _ And _ , we didn’t really talk about anything.”

“So you’re not going to tell me anything? Your friend? Your very best friend? The friend that you like better than Remus and Peter?”

“You know, I think I’d much rather be talking to Peter right now,”

“She called him a dick,” Remus quickly interjected.

“What? No she didn’t!” James denied.

“In the loosest of terms.”

“Ahhhhhh sorry, Jim-Jam. Guess tonight’s not your lucky night!”

“Shut up! Will you keep your voice down?” James demanded, hoping that Lily was too wrapped up in her own conversation to hear anything.

“You know,” Sirius cleared his throat and leaned closer to James. “You’ve got to show her you’re not what you used to be in high school. We’ve all grown up quite a bit, yeah?”

“You make me question that,” Remus mumbled.

“What was that, Moony?”

Remus peered around James with a slight smile on his face. “Oh, nothing, Padfoot. Don’t you worry.”

“ _ Ignoring that _ . Really, James. You’ve got to show her how you really are.”

“Easier said than done,” James groaned, rubbing his face.

“And if that fails, you’ve still got me to fall back on,” Sirius added with a wink.

“Perfect.”

“I wish you the  _ best _ of luck,” Sirius grinned. “Now if you don’t excuse me, I’m going to get another drink.”

Sirius loudly slammed his hands against the table as he dramatically pushed himself up to join Frank, Fabian, and Gideon, back at the bar.

Now with only James and Remus in the booth, James was able to scoot over again to give Remus more room. As much as he hated to admit it, Sirius did have a point. If he wanted any chance with Lily at all, then he’d have to figure out a way to show her that he’d changed since high school. He wasn’t that sort of person anymore. His only problem was finding out how.

“Look on the bright side,” Remus began without looking up from his work. “At least there’s a chance she’ll come to your next game.”

“What?”

“I overheard the conversation.”

“Then you must have misheard. She said she didn’t like sports games and didn’t really want to come to another one.”

“But Marlene wanted to. Which means Lily may tag along again.”

James needed to listen to Remus more often.

“Seriously though, James,” Remus put down his pencil to look over. “Just be nice to her. Treat her like a person.”

James nodded, knowing Remus was right again. He just didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of Lily. Knowing she’d seen the lackluster performance at today’s game was embarrassing enough.

He made a mental note to have the team practice a few more times during the week. It would at least help get his mind off of embarrassing himself in front of Lily again, and if things all turned out well, then they may have a better chance at winning their next game.


	3. Chapter 3

As captain of the hockey team, James was always the first one to show up to practices. He’d show up even before Coach McGonagall, before the ice rink was cleared for the Lions’ practice and cleaned with the Zamboni.

Most of the time, he’d sit in the uncomfortable stands with his skates tied over his shoulder and watch others on the ice rink. A lot of the time, he’d see younger kids, many of them in an after-school program, trying to learn how to get traction on the ice. A couple of the kids goofed around and tried to scrape up the ice to throw at their friends. And, of course, there were a few that took it all very seriously.

Other times, he’d see people on dates. People holding hands and blushing. Small groups of friends laughing and stumbling on the ice.

It was always a nice little routine that brought a warm smile to James’ chilly face.

And then, James happened to see something a little unusual: a group of girls that looked strikingly similar, one with warm red hair tucked under a knit hat. 

James stood up from the cement bleachers and approached the rink. He waved as the group of girls passed by. 

“McKinnon? MacDonald? Evans? Is that you?”

“James!” Marlene grinned. She pulled herself to the side of the ice rink and waved back. 

“What are you guys doing here?”

“Watching you play put us in the mood to go ice skating,” Mary explained. “Hold on, let me get off the ice--”

“Oh, you guys don't have to do that,” James quickly said. He glanced briefly to Lily - who had looked like she had been enjoying herself up until now. “We’ve got practice soon anyway, so enjoy being out on the rink,”

“Doesn't the free skate go on for another twenty minutes?” Marlene asked. “How come you're here so early?”

James shrugged. “I like watching other people skate before I go out and practice.”

“Compared to the rest of the people out here,” Mary jabbed her thumb behind her. “Are we any good?”

He looked towards some of the kids that were goofing around, throwing ice at one another, and at a couple that laughed as they slipped on the ice. 

“Definitely,” James nodded. “You're the best group out there.”

“C’mon,” Lily suddenly huffed. “Let's not waste the rest of our time talking. I wanna make a few more laps around the rink.”

“I’ll try not to fall on my face,” Mary laughed. 

“We’ll put you between us both,” Marlene piped in. “Lily, take her one arm. I’ll take her other.”

Arm-in-arm, Lily, Mary, and Marlene continued skating, leaving James alone with his thoughts. 

He stood behind the glass, watching people take a few more laps around the rink. Then James checked his watch, turned on his heel, and headed towards the locker room. 

James was met with a pleasant surprise when he found Caradoc Dearborn, the Lions’ goalie, already inside. 

The locker room stunk with a musky, sweaty stench of college-age boys. James had gotten used to the smell, but he didn't appreciate it either. 

“We could look into an air freshener,” Caradoc suggested after noticing James’ wrinkled nose. 

“It may take a lot to wash out this smell completely,”

Caradoc laughed in agreement. 

James went to his locker and set his skates down on the bench. 

“You always show up this early for practice?” Caradoc asked. 

“Mostly, yeah,” James opened his locker, taking out the thick socks and padding. “I don't think McGonagall is even here yet,”

“If she is, then I’m sure she’s selling her soul to the hockey gods to hope that we do well at this practice and at our away game,”

James laughed. “I wouldn't be surprised.”

“It may take a lot more then that to get us into shape, though,”

“We’ve got a decent team,” James insisted. He unbuttoned his jeans and replaced them with the sweats he used for practice. “We just need…”

“A miracle?” Caradoc offered. 

“No, no, not that,” He paused and shook his head. “There’s something we’re missing. Something that just makes it all click.”

“Hmm,” Caradoc hummed. “I dunno. I think we just need a miracle.”

“Yeah,” James pulled his shirt over his head, put on his pair of shoulder pads, then his sweatshirt on overtop. “Maybe. What time do you have?”

Caradoc looked to his phone. “Almost two. Free skate should be wrapping up.”

Just as James and Caradoc prepared to leave the locker room, Fabian Prewett and Dirk Cresswell appeared. 

“When they get here, tell Aubrey and Gudgeon to hurry up,” James told them. He grabbed his mouth guard and stick and met Caradoc outside, where the last of the skaters were coming off of the ice. 

From the double doors leading out of the rink, James saw Marlene waving at him. He sat to put on his skates but motioned for her to join him. 

“Are you guys getting ready to practice?”

“Yeah. You gonna stick around for it?”

“I wish, Marlene sighed. “Lily wants to take a shower and grab something to eat, then we’ve got to study for an exam,”

“Bummer,”

“Ughhh, I know,” She groaned. 

“Because we’ve got that away game I had to take an exam early - had it this morning,”

“You think you did okay?”

“Hah. I  _ hope _ I did alright, but thinking and hoping are two very different things.”

“Blech, I know,” Marlene tossed her head back to roll her eyes. 

“Hopefully you guys do better on your exam than I did,”

“I hope so too.”

“Does that mean you won't be coming to our away game?”

“Mary and I are going to try to, but we make no promises. She has work so it depends on when she gets out.”

“Oh? Where does she work at?”

“You know that pizza place across from the dining hall?”

“Yeah,” James nodded. “She works there?”

“No she works at the one a couple blocks from there,”

“Ahh, okay. I’ll have to try and stop in sometime to say hey.”

“I’m sure she’d love the company,” Marlene agreed. “Anyway, I’ll let you get to your game.  _ Hopefully _ I’ll see you again before too long.”

“Sure thing,” James grinned. “Nice talking to you, Marlene.”

By then, McGonagall had arrived in the stands. She smiled at someone, who must’ve been a student of hers, before reaching James. 

“Is everyone here yet?”

“Except Aubrey and Gudgeon, last I checked at least. But they're probably back there by now.”

McGonagall curtly nodded. “I want you all out on the ice doing warm-ups as soon as Black is done.” She looked down at her board while walking to the other side of the rink so she could sit at the bench. 

To James’ left, Sirius had begun preparing for the Zamboni. The rink had been cleared of anyone that had been there for the free skate. Sirius unlocked doors to go inside the deep storage closet. 

A second later, the Zamboni was circling around the ice. Sirius was proudly perched on the top with a pair of bulky black headphones around his head. 

Even though James knew it was impossible, he still swore he could hear Sirius’s music, even over the loud drone of the Zamboni. 

“Alright team,” James cleared his throat. Cresswell and Prewett had joined himself and Dearborn outside. They both quickly assured him Gudgeon and Aubrey would be joining them shortly. “Let's do some warm-ups.”

They did stretches as Sirius used the Zamboni. They touched their toes, they did lunges through the stands. They reached for the ceiling, they pumped their arms. 

Sirius was done by the time they’d finished their stretches and McGonagall called for them to come out to the rink. 

With James in the lead as captain, they did a few laps around the rink, then did relays, the team skating quickly to the center of the rink and back again. 

They were nice and sweaty by the time Caradoc slid into the goal and the rest of the team lined up to take shots. 

Caradoc was able to block half of them. 

James could see McGonagall rubbing her face at the sidelines. 

They then split in half to play a quick game. James, Caradoc, and Fabian were on one team, with Davey, Bertram, and Dirk on the other. 

“Okay, boys,” James sighed. “Let's make this a good one. Pretend it's the real thing.”

James and Dirk met in the middle. McGonagall blew her whistle and the puck dropped. 

James managed to get it first and was quickly able to get the puck past Bertram. His side scored the first goal. 

Dirk had the puck. Then Davey. Fabian had it for a second, who went to pass it to James - but was intercepted by Dirk. James tried to get it, but Dirk managed to get out of his way. He hit it towards the goal, but Caradoc managed to catch it at the last second. 

“Good run,” James clapped. 

He and Dirk met on the side of the rink. This time, Dirk got the puck, but when he went to pass it to Bertram, Fabian skated between them and took ahold of the puck. He slid past Dirk, past Bertram, but not past Davey.

“Good save!” McGonagall called. 

Bertram had the puck this time. Fabian quickly stole it, but Dirk took it back and passed it back to Bertram, who managed to score.

The game was tied.

James got the puck first and quickly scored another goal.

“Best three out of five,” McGonagall instructed. “Losing team does another ten laps!”

That motivated them well enough; Bertram managed to score another goal to tie things up again. Whichever side scored the next won.

James took a long drink before he met Dirk at the center of the rink. He got the puck first and confidently skated towards the other end of the rink. There was no way he’d be doing an extra ten laps today. He’d take a nice hot shower after this and a little nap.

Yeah. That definitely sounded nice.

But before James realized it, Bertram stole the puck. Fabian made an attempt at getting it back again, but was thwarted as Bertram passed the puck to Dirk. In a quick motion, Dirk passed it back to Bertram, who was able to then get it passed Caradoc.

“Dammit,” James cursed under his breath as he removed his mouth guard.

“Cresswell! Aubrey! Gudgeon! You three can finish for the day. Go wash up,” McGonagall shouted. “Prewett, Dearborn, and Potter - let me see those laps! Don’t try and do any less, I’ll be counting!”

James’s hair was slick with sweat. He sighed and attempted to ignore his aching feet as he picked up the puck and placed both it and his stick on the other side of the thick glass.

“Come on, Potter!” McGonagall called again. “Those laps won’t do themselves!”

He purposely took another long drink of water before joining Caradoc and Fabian in their laps. He wasn’t sure about the rest of his teammates, but James definitely knew he’d be exhausted in the morning.

Hopefully that exhaustion would go away before the next game. James did not want to go yet another season at the bottom of the bracket. This next game will be the turning point for the Lions, James told himself.

But he had a more difficult time actually believing it.


End file.
